A Blast From The Past
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: So sorry but I've been trying really hard to finish this story but I ran out of ideas. So this story is done as of now. If someone else would like to continue it just shoot me a message or something because I've lost the will to write this one. Again Sory
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey, Lynessa! LYNESSA!" I heard my friend Naomi calling to me as I slept under my parent's cherry tree.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly sitting up to notice that the sun had gone down.

"Your mom is back!" she hollered.

My mom had been locked up a long time ago. I think I was around nine or ten when that happened. My father had never been in the picture. I worked where I could and slept in alleyways until one day I was caught not attending school and Naomi and her family took me in. I was home schooled and was able to attain a full education by the time I turned 15.

It was odd; I wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing my mother. She was crazy from the early memories that I have and a drunk the other times. "Why is she out?" I asked Naomi as she drug me toward the entrance to what was now my house.

"I don't know. All I know is she's waiting in the parlor for you. She says she has some information for you about your father." Naomi said.

My father? What is going on here I wondered, she had only mentioned my father once or twice in my whole life up until I stopped visiting her, only about a year after she was put in a mental institute. But, though stiff through to my core, I went out to greet her.

"Hi, Margo," I said flatly.

"Are you really going to call your mother by her first name?" she asked standing to meet me. There was something off about her though.

"You stopped being my mother a long time ago," I growled.

"You little pest. How could you have known?" her voice had changed now. She looked as if she were contorting herself as she spoke and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, "You stupid new exorcist!"

"Exorcist?" I asked, "What are you talking about mom?"

"Lynessa, run!" a dark haired man appeared before me as if by magic. He was fairly old but quick. I wondered how he knew my name but decided to ignore my questions for later I wanted to know what was going on with my mother.

"Mom, did you check yourself out of the hospital?" I asked ignoring the man.

"You stupid exorcists! You'll all die by my hand! Oh the Earl will be so happy!" Margo said twisting her body until it looked completely inhuman. She was now no longer a she but an it. With a long twisted body almost like that of a snake but also like a monster from a story.

"Listen to me Lynessa, that's not your mother anymore. It's an akuma," the man said.

_An akuma?_ Shivers ran down my spine. I'd heard that word way too many times before my mom was forced into the mental facility. She had said the words akuma, Millennium Earl and had mentioned a couple of my ancestors a couple of times over; Allen Walker and Lenalee Walker. "What are you talking about?" I gasped.

"Lynessa! What is that?" I heard Naomi's voice from behind me.

I heard the sound of gunfire and felt pain in my shoulder. I turned to look at Naomi only to see pentacles spread across her body and to see her body crumble to ashes. "Naomi!" I could feel the pain spreading through my body only to take a deep breath in as if it were my last and have the pain vanish. I spun around to face the thing that my mother had become, the akuma. "You killed her," I growled, "You killed Naomi! You killed my mother! For that you'll die!" I flung myself at the akuma willing myself with the power to kill it only to have my fingernails pierce it's flesh and send it exploding through my house.

I couldn't help but look down at my hands; my nails looked as if they had grown three or four inches instantaneously. But as I looked over my hands longer my nails shrunk back to their normal size.

"I was wondering why you survived the akuma's bullets," the man said.

"Who are you?" I asked sinking to my knees beside the remains of my dearest friend.

"My name is Benjamin Barley. I am the most recent in a long line of Bookmen. I am also your father," he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But none of that is important, Lynessa. What's important is that you are an accommodator of innocence, and that it became present in you because of the akuma."

"Why was there even an akuma here?" I asked.

"Your mother fell in love with a soul seller. The Earl used him just like the man had used his patients, killing them off to use their souls to create an akuma army. I've been able to keep it under control for now, but what I would love to know is why the Earl is still around. In the ancient history I keep it was said that your ancestor, Allen Walker, killed the Millennium Earl back hundreds of years ago," he said.

"Wait, a soul seller?" I asked and then another thought entered my mind, "Wait, you said that hundreds of years ago the Earl was killed by my ancestor. Then why is he around today?"

"Well history says that he was killed once before Allen's time as well and we know of that as The Great Flood…" Ben was saying.

"Oh, but you've found an accommodator too late, Benny." A large man, if you could call him a man, said, "I've already gathered enough of my akuma to destroy the Earth. Who would have thought that this new America would have been the perfect place to start my work?"

As he finished speaking I felt the earth beneath me quake violently and before long I could hear streets start to crumble away. I looked to Ben with fear clinging to my eyes. "What do we do?"

"It doesn't look like there is really anything we can do. People should have listened to your mother twenty years ago. If the Black Order had been around again we might have been able to prevent this. I love you, I have always loved you, Lynessa Allyen Walker," Ben said as the ground beneath him crumbled and he fell into a pit of blackness.

"BEN! No!" I screamed before I lost my voice and it crumbled into a whisper, "dad…" Tears streamed freely from my eyes. I had never known this man before today and yet his death was devastating to me. So devastating that I was ready for the earth to consume my body as well. "Forgive me for giving up Daren," I whispered to the wind as I fell with the ground beneath my knees. The last thing I saw before giving into the blackness was the redheaded young man with those loving green eyes that I longed to see every day I left my prison of a house. Daren – my second best friend and the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer on the prologue but it's like 3 in the morning that I'm putting this up so my mind is only half in tact. I do not own anything but Lynessa Allyen Walker and the course that this story takes place over. I've seen the whole anime as far as it exists so far and am currently reading the manga so I'm sorry if I don't get things right but it is a fan fiction anyway. Please R&R I love hearing your comments just don't post comments about hating the story because it's not like the manga or the anime...PLEASE keep it to constructive criticism if you have something wrong with my story.**

Chapter 1: Awakening

I could feel a throbbing pain in my head as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but as my eyes focused on what was above me I could tell that there was a young man with red hair, a green eye and a black eye patch sitting next to me. The look on his face was genuine concern as I slowly tried to sit up. "Hey, Daren, what happened to your eye?" I asked as I finally finished sitting upright, though my head was still spinning.

"Daren?" the young man asked. His voice was almost angelic, but definitely was not the voice of the person I thought I was talking to. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe it was all a dream," I mumbled to myself.

"What's your name?" the young man asked.

"Lynessa Allyen Walker," I replied.

"Walker?" he asked.

"May I ask your name?" I asked.

"Lavi," he smiled down at me, "Can I help you up Ms. Walker?" he offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Nice to meet you, Lavi," I smiled dusting the dirt off of my jeans and my leather jacket.

Just then a boy and a young woman walked over. The young woman had short black hair and purple eyes, it was almost as if I were looking into a mirror, though my own hair was longer and sported a ponytail. The boy, whom at first I thought was an old man because of his white hair, was a bit on the short side, and on the left side of his face was a strange…scar…

"Is she okay, Lavi?" the white haired boy whom I now knew was my ancestor Allen Walker said.

"She's totally my type!" Lavi burst out and I could feel myself blush.

"I'm fine, other than maybe a bit of time confusion," I smiled at my ancestor.

"Time confusion?" the young woman who must have been Lenalee Walker said.

"Well, this might take a bit of explaining… You see the last thing I remember was on January second in the year 2012," I shrugged. "The only reason I know that I'm not there now is because of Allen and you, Lenalee."

"How do you know who we are?" Allen asked.

"The legendary cursed boy who is the destroyer of time? How is it that you expect my family not to pass that story down? Even if it is hundreds of years old…" _I shouldn't give away too much of the future just in case I change the course of events_.

"So that's why your last name is Walker," Lavi said finally snapping out of his lust stare. "You look more like Lenalee than Allen, though."

"It's almost like looking into a mirror," Lenalee said staring at me. "It also explains her clothing."

"It doesn't, however, explain why she's here, now," Allen said.

"I don't think you should be judging Mr. Destroyer of Time. You were supposed to kill the Millennium Earl and he destroyed my home time! It's completely gone! The Black Order wasn't around to stop him then," I growled down at Allen, only being taller than him because of the heeled shoes I was wearing.

"Hey, even your descendants are taller than you, Allen," Lavi laughed.

"Oh, come on Lavi, cut him some slack. She is wearing heeled shoes," Lenalee said.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand please, everyone?" Allen growled.

"I'm probably older than him right now as well," I blushed.

"Older than me? If you're descended from me doesn't that mean you don't even exist yet?" Allen barked.

"Yet I'm here now, aren't I?" I laughed.

"Back to the Millennium Earl, what exactly do you mean Allen is supposed to kill him?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, that I don't know. My father, the bookman of the era just said something about it to me before he died. I didn't even know that I was an accommodator, but I killed an akuma possessing my mother," I said as if it were nothing.

"We should take her to Hevlaska," Lavi said.

"You're suggesting that we take an accommodator to Hevlaska before she's even been asked if she wants to be an exorcist. Besides, she needs to go back to her own time," Allen growled.

"There's nothing left of that time," I said dropping to my knees, tears streaming from my eyes instantaneously.

"You witnessed a lot of deaths, didn't you?" Lenalee asked.

"My best friend, my father whom I'd only known for a few minutes, and I had to kill what had consumed my mother. Not to mention all of the other people who I'd ever known are now gone," I sobbed.

"If there's nothing left for you there, would you like to become an exorcist?" Lenalee asked.

"I would definitely like that," I said smiling back at Lenalee.

"It's a good thing too, we were just heading back to headquarters," Lenalee said, "We need to get Allen more innocence to train more exorcists."

Just then a green glow started coming from Allen's jacket. He looked down and pulled out a small glowing green cube with what looked like clock cogs around it. "Well, she's definitely an accommodator," he said holding it out to me.

What I assumed was innocence suddenly started circling me and then settled in a silver bracelet on my right wrist. Etched into the bracelet was the word: Believe, along with scrollwork.

"Has innocence ever done that before, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I've only seen it once before and that innocence never took on that kind of form. She is definitely a curious case," Allen said.

"Well, let's get going to headquarters. Now you're completely out of innocence to look for new accommodators," Lenalee said.

"It'll be interesting to see Komui's reaction to your twin, Lenalee," Lavi laughed.

"You never explained why you look like Lenalee. Is there something we should know?" Allen asked.

"I don't want to screw up the past… But as far as I know, from my lineage on my mother's side we've been able to trace the family tree back to you and Lenalee," I blushed and stared down at my feet hoping I didn't just cause an awkward moment.

When I looked up from my feet Allen and Lenalee were gone and Lavi was standing at my side. "You sure caused an interesting conversation between your ancestors," he laughed. "So who is this Daren person that you mistook me for when you woke up? A brother? A friend?"

"He was sort of a boyfriend," I blushed.

"Oh, so you were seeing someone…" Lavi said.

"Well, unless Allen can actually kill the Millennium Earl he's gone from me forever anyway…" I could feel tears starting to prick my eyes as I talked about Daren.

"Well, you'd better just follow me while the two of them work that out," Lavi said heading off in one direction.

Though the situation was uncomfortable I followed after him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Order

Chapter 2: The Black Order

We traveled for an hour or so before reaching a mountainous cliff. It was really familiar, to the point where I wondered if I'd ever been here before. Then I realized that my mom had taken me here when I was three or four years old for a vacation. It was strange to see the place back when it looked like something.

"As regulation states we'll have to have the Gate Keeper test you," Lavi said leading me toward an elevator.

"I can't believe this thing works," I said as the elevator brought us to the top. It was sickening; actually, I'd never really liked elevators or heights for that matter.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just keep forgetting that I'm in the past… The elevator doesn't work in the future, probably because no one keeps up the maintenance," I shrugged.

We were silent the rest of the trip up. It felt like forever before we finally stepped out, but when we did we were greeted by the Gate Keeper.

"A new exorcist?" the large face in the wall said.

"Ya," Lavi said, "Allen and Lenalee should be back soon too."

"She looks just like Lenalee. X-Ray scan!" the Gate Keeper said.

"Gate Keeper, what are you doing to my poor Lenalee?" I heard a male voice coming from a bat-like creature. "Let her in!"

"That's Komui," Lavi said as the gates opened, "He's Lenalee's older brother. I don't think he's realized that you're not Lenalee."

I laughed, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"We'll find out," Lavi replied.

When we entered headquarters the man I assumed was Komui embraced me, crying, "You've been gone for so long! I missed you so much! You should stay for at least a week this time! Wait, what are you wearing? What happened to your dark boots? Why is your hair so light?"

"Calm down Komui, it's not Lenalee. She and Allen took a detour on the way back," Lavi laughed; most likely due to the look plastered to my face: WTF. "This is Lynessa Walker. She's kind of from the future, as far as we know but she's an accommodator of innocence."

"Walker? So she's one of Allen's future kids or something?" Komui asked.

"Well, she's more like one of Lenalee's great-something grandchild," Lavi shrugged, "We're not sure how it works but that's what she says."

"But she has Allen's name," Komui complained his eyes glinting with malice.

"It's her father's name. There are people out there with the same last name Komui," Lavi half growled.

"It's very common in my time, actually," I interjected hoping to stop what seemed to be a rising quarrel.

"Brother?" Lenalee's voice came from behind me.

"Lenalee!" Komui gasped, tears forming at his eyes again, "You've returned!"

"So you've met Lynessa…" Lenalee looked to Lavi, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Your descendant," Lavi said.

"Yes. Looks an awful lot like me, doesn't she?" Lenalee was starting to look uncomfortable.

"I'll take her to see Hevlaska," Allen said grabbing my arm and leading me deeper into headquarters.

We rode what Allen called an elevator down a long ways through the middle of headquarters. A large glowing being was waiting at the bottom for us I figured that was Hevlaska.

"Another exorcist?" Hevlaska asked and before I knew what was happening I was being lifted off the ground. "Two pieces of innocence? I haven't seen this since General Cross. Even more odd, she is completely synced with both pieces."

"Is there anything else we should know about her Hevlaska?" Allen asked.

"She knows more of the future than I do. And it seems that she could be more accurately called the 'Destroyer of Time' considering where she comes from," Hevlaska said setting me back down, "She has innocence that courses through her blood, quite a rare case indeed."

"Thank you Hevlaska," Komui's voice came from somewhere beside us, "We'll call it a Blood Type anti-akuma weapon. Are you planning on training her Allen? Or are you going to let Lenalee do that?"

"We can figure that out later can't we Komui?" Lavi asked suddenly by Komui's side.

"I'll let Lenalee show her around," Allen said and then I noticed that Lenalee was standing just behind me.

Lenalee showed me what I felt had been just about every inch of headquarters before leading me to a floor that had many doors around the circular space.

"This is your room," she said to me pointing to one of the doors, "If you need anything my room is right next to yours, Lavi is two doors down the opposite direction and Allen's is the room right bellow yours. Oh and the kitchen is always open."

"Thanks Lenalee," I replied smiling. I had to admit I was tired and could use a bit of rest so I went into my room to take a bit of a nap.

It wasn't long before I heard someone knocking on my door only to see Lavi 'sneak' in. "Hey, sorry if I disturbed you," he said.

"Not really. Did you need something?" I asked.

"I just came to bring you your new uniform," he said handing me a folded up uniform, "Lenalee thinks it would be best if you went into town today and bought some clothes that better fit the time."

"I don't exactly have any money… No, well, I do I just don't think it'll work, after all it is American money, from the year 2012," I shrugged.

"That's where I come in, which kind of makes this a bit awkward but Komui won't let Lenalee leave, he's a bit over protective. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll start that with you as well, considering your lineage," Lavi said.

"Speaking of lineage… is there a reason that we're keeping the Allen bit of my ancestry to ourselves?" I asked.

"Well, you wouldn't want to stop existing now, would you? Komui's already tried to kill Allen a couple of times through various attacks, we wouldn't want to give him an actual reason to kill him?" Lavi laughed, but he wasn't joking.

"Fine then, I'll keep my mouth shut. So tell me, why are you taking me shopping instead of someone else? I know there are other exorcists here besides Lenalee that are female," I pointed out.

"Well, besides Lenalee, I'm the only one that offered to pay for you. So do you or do you not wish to go shopping?" Lavi asked.

"I was just wondering why you were offering. I mean after what you said when we first met…" I blushed, "I'm sorry, when are we leaving?"

"Now, if you don't mind," was his response.

"Sure," I replied. _I really don't mind going shopping with a cute guy. He's as close to Daren as I'm going to get anyway… I wonder if there's any relation between the two of them?_

**A/N: Okay so at this time I want to ask all of you out there reading what you think so far about the LynessaxLavi pairing. Do you like it so far? Do you think it's a waste of the story? Do you think Lynessa would be better off with Daren? I won't update until I have at least 3 responses and I want your honest opinions on the pairing.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: On The Town Of Memories

**A/N: Okay so I don't have 3 reviews yet but I've been writing a lot in the last couple of days and I didn't want to give you guys like 3 or 4 chapters to read all at once, I definitely won't get any reviews that way... But anyway here's chapter 3. Thanks to my friend Kat who was there to bounce ideas off of! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Out On The Town of Memories

I walked with Lavi toward town. "So you left someone that you care deeply about, right?" he asked as we finally came to the first shop.

"Why would you say that?" was the only response I could muster while staring at my feet.

"Then who's Daren?" Lavi asked.

"He's a…a childhood friend," I said.

"So what? You like him but he doesn't like you?" Lavi was beginning to get on my nerves.

"No!" I shot back.

"Then he likes you but you don't like him," he countered.

"It's complicated," I said.

_I could feel the sun on my face as I walked outside. There was a young boy sitting beside a pool. Under the hot sun his hair seemed to be but a flame atop his head. My heart had already been pounding from running all the way here let alone the fact that when he turned to look at me and his green eyes stared into my very soul I nearly collapsed._

"I think I can keep up," Lavi said smiling down at me with a goofy grin.

"I don't know how I feel about him. I've known him for most of my life, I'm not one to get involved in the world's affairs though," I said.

"_Hi!" the boy said._

"_Hi," I said blushing._

"_Do you want to swim with me?" he asked._

"_I'm actually waiting for a friend," I said._

"_Oh, well I'm Daren. What's your name?" Daren asked._

"_I'm Lynessa," I smiled._

"_Oh, so you're Naomi's new sister. It's nice to meet you, Nessa," he smiled back at me._

_He'd nicknamed me when he first met me. It was like fate wanted something to happen, it was like fate wanted something to happen to us._

"Nessa?" Lavi pulled me from my memories, "Are you alright?"

I noticed, then, that tears had started forming in the corners of my eyes. "I'm fine, I just haven't been called Nessa since I was very little."

"Daren," Lavi said it so 'matter of factly' that it made me uncomfortable.

"Well, he was the first to call me that…" I said.

"It's okay to tell me how you feel about him. Or are you afraid that you'll hurt my feelings?" Lavi said.

"I miss him. If my world is gone in the future it means I'll never know if we could have been anything! I thought it hurt to lose my mother, or my best friend that was practically my sister, or even my father who I'd never known before but used his life to protect me… but none of that compares to the emptiness that I feel not knowing if he's even alive…" I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

I could feel Lavi's arms wrapping around me now. It was so familiar yet so foreign at the same time, like Daren would do when I still cared that my mom had left me when I was so young. Daren's hugs were so warm and protective, so right… but now, with Lavi hugging me… Daren's hugs felt so wrong.

I pulled myself free and wiped my eyes. "I'm fine, really," I said entering the first shop that drew my attention.

Lavi bought me more clothes than I thought I could ever wear, and some that I knew I never would wear. Of the things that he did buy me I chose to keep my leather jacket, as it didn't look too different from some of the Order's previous uniform jackets, and changed into a pair of black pants, a turquoise silk tank top and a pair of what would be called high-heeled biker boots in my time; but they were just called women's boots here.

"Wow…" was all Lavi could say after I changed.

"I'll still fit in, right?" I asked worried until I saw the blush on his face.

"You'll be fine," he smiled, "Well, we've been out for a while… Are you hungry?"

"Really? You're asking me if I'm hungry?" I laughed, "Am I or am I not Allen's descendant?"

Lavi laughed too, "Well, I've got the perfect restaurant in mind, then."

I think I was probably drug halfway across town before Lavi finally stopped in front of a little café. "Is this where we're eating?"

"Is there a problem with this place?" Lavi asked.

I looked in through the window and gasped. "Yes, there just might be a problem…" I pointed in through the window toward none other than Allen and Lenalee sitting together.

"There's a problem with that?" Lavi asked.

"I'd rather not say that I was able to watch my great-something grandparents have their first date," I half growled.

"How do you know they're on a date?" Lavi asked.

"Well, first off didn't you say that Komui wouldn't let Lenalee leave for a while? And second she's laughing at something he just said. I highly doubt what he said was actually funny," I said.

"So just because she's laughing they're on a date?" Lavi laughed.

"You don't believe me? Lavi it's called flirting. How do you not see it? I mean they are your friends, are they not? Or are you still clinging to the Bookman ways?" I growled.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi countered.

"I didn't want to say anything about what's written in history but there apparently is some kid that's going to be born and he'll have the memory of every Bookman in history. Including the things that you've seen and heard. On the plus side you'll be one of the greatest Generals the Order has ever had," I said blushing.

"Wait, so you're saying that I'm going to give up being a Bookman?" Lavi asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Something about a girl…" I couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy wash over me.

"A girl? Are you serious?" Lavi seemed upset.

"They were going to let you go because of your inability to remain an observer to history anyway. I'm sorry," I said looking down at my feet.

"How do you know all of that from a history book?" Lavi growled at me.

"It was a Bookman's history! My mom used to read pieces of it to me as a bedtime story! I never thought any of it was real until I ended up here!" I yelled back.

"I'm sorry," Lavi blushed, "You're pretty cute when you're angry."

I blushed, "I suppose you think that makes me feel better, right? Well it doesn't! I wish you would think before you speak…"

"I'm really sorry… Well, do you still want dinner?" Lavi asked moving almost too close to me.

"And what if they are on a date and they're embarrassed that we'd be there and all of a sudden my existence is destroyed?" I asked.

"You sure worry about the strangest things, Lynessa. If they're on a date now who's to say that they won't have another one later?" Lavi laughed.

"Timing is everything with succession," I mumbled.

"Well I'm eating here, you can join me if your existence isn't in question anymore," Lavi said walking toward the door.

Although I was upset with our conversation I was hungry so I followed him in. Lavi and I took no notice by Allen or Lenalee.

I ordered an unusually small meal for my appetite. Lavi noticed, "I thought you said you were hungry."

"The way you acted out there made me lose my appetite," I barked back.

Just then the air went still and my blood chilled. In the next instant Allen and Lenalee were standing beside our table, "We need to get out of here," Allen said grabbing my arm and dragging me outside, "Consider this your first lesson in being an exorcist."

I looked around seeing only people standing in front of me.

"Allen can see the souls of akuma, comes in handy when you're just sitting and eating dinner, doesn't it?" Lavi laughed pulling out a hammer out of what appeared to be nowhere.

Just then the people in front of us burst into round, ball-like shapes with cannons. Now I knew why my blood had run cold. It was preparing to activate the innocence within it. I would have tried to grow my fingernails long like they had been before when I destroyed the akuma possessing my mother's skin but I had no idea how to do it. _Innocence activate!_ I thought and my bracelet twisted up my arm and into my hand forming a kind of blade somewhere between a dagger and a sword and my body compelled me to attack the closest akuma.

In a matter of quick flashes and a blur of memory the akuma were gone. I could see shock on Lavi's face, a smile on Lenalee's, and Allen was blank. "We should get back to headquarters and report the attack," Allen said.

"Are you sure you're ready for Komui to know that you and Lenalee were out on a date, Allen?" I asked.

"We weren't," Allen replied.

"You forget Allen, I know what the future holds. Not to mention that it was all to easy to read your body language, I would have known you two were on a date even if I had never even known who you were," I scoffed.

"Oh, really… Then what were you and Lavi doing there?" Allen countered.

"Getting dinner. She's just being logical, Allen. Don't turn into Cross on us," Lavi growled stepping between Allen and I.

"She's right Allen. If Komui finds out there's no telling what his reaction would be. I'd rather you didn't die, especially considering the new circumstances. Why don't you and Lavi take Lynessa out on patrol for a little while, that'll give me enough time to sneak back in and then you'll have good news to report to Komui when you get back," Lenalee said dashing off in the direction of headquarters.

"Try not to piss your girlfriend off, Allen. Don't make meeting your granddaughter worthless," Lavi said.

"Thanks, Lavi but he doesn't have to like me. Although it's sure obvious that even though he's got a good 200 years on me I'm still the more mature one," I said sitting down against an alley wall.

"Spoken like a true child," Allen scoffed, "I'm just trying to do my job."

"And you're pissed that she obviously doesn't need any training to become an exorcist. Heck she could be a General if she tried to synchronize with her innocence. Is that what your problem is Allen? That she could be better than you if she tried?" Lavi growled.

"Lavi, calm down," I said suddenly worried that akuma was the least of our problems tonight. "He's right, I was acting childish. I'm sure he's just a bit pissed off at the akuma, they did kind of ruin his date, did they not?" I asked.

"Actually we were just about to head back until the akuma showed up and we noticed you two were inside," Allen replied in a lighter tone.

"Then why are you so pissy? What the hell did I do to you?" I yelled.

"You let everyone else in," was all Allen said before disappearing the way Lenalee had gone.

"Wait, what?" I asked, utterly confused.

"He thinks that none of the rest of us knew that they were dating. I didn't want to say anything unless he brought it up because they seemed so much happier keeping it in the dark. Even Kanda seemed to be interested in it for a while, but we all pretend not to know for Allen's sake. There's no telling how Komui would act if he found out," Lavi explained.

"So how long do you think he's going to be angry with me?" I asked.

"Not very long. Lenalee's been meaning to tell Komui, that's the only way he'll accept their relationship – you see, but I think the rest of us will need to tell Allen that we already knew and then he'll probably go back to his usual self. We are in the middle of a war however, so there's no telling what becoming a General has done to him," Lavi said smiling at me.

"You mean, that's recent? Shit, I'm father back than I thought," I crumbled to my knees.

"What's so wrong about that?" Lavi asked.

"It's months, maybe even years from the battle between Allen and the Millennium Earl. I didn't want to be here for that long!" I said.

"I thought you said your world was gone, though. What could you possibly go back to?" Lavi asked.

"I don't want to live without them. I thought maybe, if Allen killed the Millennium Earl I would be transported back, because time would be mended… I thought that's how those things worked… My mother would be okay, she never would have turned into an akuma, Naomi would still be alive, I might have known my father for more than a few minutes… I'd be able to see my favorite green eyes again…" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"You'll get to see him again, don't worry," Lavi sighed helping me to my feet, "I don't think we really need to patrol, we'll just get back to headquarters.

"_You can count on me for anything, Nessa! I'll protect you till the day I die!" Daren said on the day of his graduation. "I'll always be here for you."_

**A/N: Okay so anyway let me know what you think so far, please! Do any of you like Daren more now? Do you still like the LavixLynessa pairing or would you rather see more of the LynessaxDaren pairing?**_  
_


	5. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

I woke up to a pounding on my door, "God, why won't you wake up?" a new voice came from outside the door.

I quickly got dressed and opened the door to find a tall guy with a black ponytail. "Can I help you?" I grumbled.

"You have a training session. Follow me," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with orders like that," I hissed.

"Fine then, come with me if you want to be an exorcist. If not I think you should pack your bags and leave, now," he countered.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

"Kanda," he barked back leading me into a vast room that was completely empty.

"What are we doing here?" I asked still half asleep.

"Training," he smiled, "Innocence Activate!" he pulled a katana from the sheath around his waist.

He ran at me in full force and I just barely dodged.

"Come on, use your innocence. This is a training session!" Kanda yelled attacking again.

"Activate!" I clutched the sword that my bracelet turned into, "You know this is a really harsh way of training, don't you think?" I countered his attacks easily.

"A bit harsh, maybe, but it is definitely effective," Kanda said breaking away from my counter and coming at me again.

"Kanda! Stop!" Komui's voice came from a golem that I hadn't seen enter the room.

"I'm training, Komui. Allen asked me to, so I'm training her," Kanda replied.

"You'll hurt her! Let someone else, who's more gentle train her," Komui pleaded.

"You're getting on my nerves, Komui," Kanda growled lunging another attack at me. This attack I had to dodge rather than defend, it was so powerful.

"Sir Komlin, defend Miss Lynessa!" Komui's voice came once more, but not from the golem. Only moments after his voice disappeared a wall crashed down from behind me and a large metal creature carrying Komui burst forth.

"Oh, you brought another piece of junk for me to destroy?" Kanda almost sounded mocking at this point.

"Oh, but on the contrary, this one you won't be destroying," Komui smiled as Kanda attacked Komlin.

The fight happened in such a flash I was surprised that I caught any of it. Kanda would attack only to get electrocuted and when it seemed as if he would finally strike a blow Komui hit him with a blow dart. When Kanda hit the ground I couldn't stop myself from running to his side. "Kanda? Kanda are you alright?"

"Komui's gotten better at this… I can't move," was his response.

"You'll be fine," I smiled down at him.

"You've got a big heart… That'll get you killed," Kanda growled. A mere moment later his katana was glowing again, he easily pulled himself up and made one swift slash to send Komlin crashing to the ground in two pieces.

Just then Allen rounded the corner and Kanda collapsed. "God, Komui, I thought you said no more Komlin! You're going to get us all killed!" Allen was definitely angry which worried me.

"But he was going to hurt Miss Lynessa," Komui complained.

"I was training! I can look out for myself just fine Komui. I've put up with plenty worse in my time than Kanda!" I growled.

"At least make yourself useful and take Kanda to the nurse ward, Komui. Make sure you didn't kill him with your little science project," Allen growled.

A few minutes later and Komui and Kanda were gone, Allen and I remained in the vast room alone.

"Can you activate any innocence besides your little dagger?" Allen asked me.

"I don't even know how I managed to activate it the first time," I responded.

"Alright then, well you can at least dodge… Would you mind if I held onto your little bracelet in the meantime?" I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Well, fine… But I don't see how that's going to help anything," I said.

With that Allen pulled my bracelet off and tossed it up in the air, I assumed someone on a higher level of the room had caught it because it never came down but by the time that I looked back to Allen I barely had enough time to dodge his attack.

"What the hell, Allen?" I asked shocked.

"Activate your innocence!" he flung another attack at me, "NOW!"

I dodged again, "I don't know how!"

"Well then, I suppose you're going to get some pretty heavy injuries," Allen responded smiling.

"I don't even know what my innocence can do!" I hollered dodging yet another attack.

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Allen responded.

All I could remember the innocence doing before was growing my fingernails longer and really strong. Allen came at me again and I dodged only moments soon enough, so much so that his arm grazed my hair. "Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled at him trying to think of a way to activate my innocence.

"If that's what it takes for you to activate your innocence, then sure," he shrugged barreling another attack at me.

"Allen, what are you doing?" Komui's voice came again from somewhere behind us.

"Training a new recruit," Allen responded sending another attack flying at me too quickly for me to dodge.

Suddenly frightened for my life I begged the innocence within my body to protect me only to look up and notice that my right arm had formed into a sort of shield blocking Allen's arm from slicing me open.

"Good, we're making progress," Allen smiled a genuine smile.

"That was too close, Allen!" Komui complained.

"Drastic measures are usually what awakens parasite-type innocence," Allen responded turning his arm into a blade, "Let's see if you can attack."

"STOP IT ALLEN! You're going to hurt her!" Komui complained as Allen landed another attack on my new shield.

"I'll be fine, Komui. Really, I'm starting to figure out what I'm doing," I smiled up at Allen willing my other arm to grow my nails or turn into a blade or something. Sure enough my hand grew into what seemed to be almost a broad sword.

"Now this is what I call progress," Allen smiled.

"Allen, you're such a disappointment," a deep male voice came from a golem.

"Master?" Allen seemed distracted and Komui took advantage of the situation hitting Allen with another blow dart.

"What was that Komui?" I asked.

"I had General Cross recorded before he left again just so that I could use it if I needed to," Komui smiled, "But you're safe now."

"I was finally getting somewhere! Don't make me turn my innocence on you," I growled.

"You really need to let people stand on their own, Komui," Lavi's voice came from somewhere above me, "Both Lynessa and Lenalee can take good care of themselves."

"But Allen was going berserk!" Komui complained.

"Just take him to his room, Komui. I'll finish her training session for today," Lavi smiled at me.

"Bring it on," I challenged Lavi.

I was able to use my shield and sword for most of my training with Lavi until he started using his nature control, however. I had to dodge more often when he would try using his fire seal. After an hour or so Lenalee came to watch and kept Komui from interfering again.

Another hour or so passed and Lavi was starting to wear me down and just as I thought I couldn't counter another attack my arms turned back into my arms. I looked up at Lavi's attack only quick enough to jump out of the way.

"Ready for a break?" He asked breathing just as hard as I was.

"Not even close," I smiled wondering just what else I could turn my appendages into.

"Do you want me to go easier?" Lavi asked.

"Come at me with everything you've got!" I hollered back.

"If you want me to," he shrugged throwing a combo attack at me.

I jumped into the air to dodge only to feel a sharp tearing pain in my shoulders, but I stayed in the air. I could feel some kind of extension from my shoulder blades but couldn't tell what they were.

"Well, that's interesting. Maybe I should have said that Heaven was missing an Angel," Lavi laughed.

I blushed only to realize that he was saying that I had wings. I tried, then, to fashion the blade from either of my arms but nothing happened so I looked around for my bracelet knowing that I had very little time before Lavi would launch his next attack only to find it hanging from a hook in the ceiling. I quickly slipped it over my wrist and activated it. I then acted quickly doing an almost swan dive from the ceiling toward Lavi, knocking his innocence from his hands and landing him on his back with my dagger to his throat. "Any last words my formidable foe?" I asked my face almost too close to his because of the speed of my fall.

"Can you not kill me?" Lavi's eye smiled up at me.

I got off of him and helped him up only to hear Lenalee clapping, "That was wonderful. I've never seen anything like that!"

"I didn't even know I could do that," I shrugged suddenly realizing that my wings had disappeared.

"The innocence in your blood must allow you to shift your shape, it's quite impressive," Lenalee said.

"That's pretty cool," Lavi commented, "Now, has anyone seen where my hammer went?"

"Oh, it's over there," I said pointing behind where Lavi stood only to feel a sudden lack of energy. I fell forward looking as if I were going to hit the floor only to have Lavi catch me; now normally I would thank someone for something like that, but with his lips that close to mine I was more ready to smack him than to thank him.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Komui's voice startled me and I stood up straight.

"She fell, I caught her," Lavi said 'matter-of-factly.'

"You're a pervert!" Komui exclaimed and then I noticed that he was holding Lavi's hammer.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi barked back.

"Sir Komlin, ATTACK!" Komui hollered and another wall crumbled revealing a larger metal machine.

"Not again…" Lavi complained.

"This has gone on long enough, brother," Lenalee said standing beside me, "You want destroy that thing or do you want me to?"

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"More so than everyone would like," Lenalee laughed.

"Where's it's weak spot?" by now the machine was chasing Lavi all over the room while he was hollering something about his hammer.

"The lens at the top, well it's whole head really…" Lenalee replied.

"I've got it," I laughed gripping the dagger in my hand and willing it to grow longer; much to my surprise it did and in a couple of swift motions Komlin had lost his "head."

"Komui, can I have Lavi's hammer, please?" I asked walking up to Komui and acting 'cute.'

He handed me the hammer looking completely defeated and walked swiftly over to Lavi, "If I see you so much as touch her again…" he threatened before retreating to what I assumed would be the Science Wing.

"You have to put up with that a lot?" I asked Lenalee while handing Lavi his hammer.

"Why do you think he doesn't know about Allen and I?" she replied.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm kind of tired, I'll see you guys later." I wanted to go take a nap so I started walking toward my room only to half collapse again.

"I'll help you," Lavi said helping me up and to my room.

**A/N: Okay so I have a few ideas that'll get the next chapter up in the next day or so I hope, but for all of you reading out there I'd like to know where you would like the story to go. What kind of scenes would you like to see? Any pairings that you'd like me to add in? Should I start a love Triangle? What do you want to see, I'm not guaranteeing that you'll get the idea in the story but I want to hear your opinions. So now's your chance to influence the story!**


	6. Chapter 5: Party Anyone?

Chapter 5: Party Anyone?

It had been three weeks since I had officially been accepted as an exorcist of the Black Order. I'd gone with Allen, Lenalee and Lavi on too many missions to count only to come up empty handed. It was like the Earl was leading us around like sheep trying to keep us busy. It was starting to worry me.

"Hey, Lynessa… Do you want to take a day off?" Lenalee asked me over a late dinner.

"We've been on mission after mission for three weeks… I'd love a day off," I smiled at her.

By now we were the only one's even awake but still, Lenalee whispered, "There's kind of a party in town tomorrow night. I wanted to go with Allen but I don't want to draw Komui's attention to it…so…"

"You need me to go so it looks like a couple of friends going out for a night on the town," I smiled, "What kind of a party is it though? I mean I don't know what parties are like in this era… The whole time travel problem…"

Lenalee laughed, "It's actually kind of a ball."

I choked on my glass of water, "A ball? I have nothing to wear to a ball, Lenalee!"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. It'll be fun," she smiled at me, "Oh and Lavi's coming too."

"What? Why?" I couldn't even form complete thoughts right now. In the past couple weeks I was starting to see more of Daren in Lavi than I wanted, and there was more… It was like I was growing fonder of Lavi than I already was of Daren.

"I didn't want you to be alone at the ball. If I'm buying you a nice gown I don't want it to go to waste. Wait, you do know how to dance, right?" Lenalee asked.

"I was lucky enough to be in ballroom dance classes from a young age. I was a professional dancer, actually," I smiled proud of my status.

"Professional dancer?" Lenalee asked clearly confused.

"Oh, sorry… It's where dance partners practice and compete for money at events. I've won quite a few awards and have my own dance studio…" my voice trailed off. I hadn't talked about my home in almost a month. It was too hard to talk about it and now I knew I couldn't talk about it anymore before I would crumble.

"Who did you dance with?" Lenalee asked. I blushed. "Daren?"

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" I laughed, "It was more to pay for college for him, but it was my passion."

"Well, it should come in handy tomorrow night, shouldn't it? From what I know, Lavi likes dancing as well," Lenalee's voice hinted at a set-up.

"I can't get into a relationship, Lenalee. I don't want to mess up the timeline," I sighed, "Besides, I already have someone waiting for me back home."

"How could you screw up the timeline? Are you worried that you won't want to leave here or something? Besides, how do you know there's even going to be a time for you to go back to?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't, but it's the only thing that gives me any hope and gets me through the day," I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes, "Look, I'll still go to this party with you tomorrow but please stop trying to put Lavi and I together. I'll see you in the morning."

With that I got up from my empty plates and headed back to my room. Once inside I couldn't contain the tears anymore and I didn't want to keep them from flowing freely anyway. "You said you'd always be there for me! Where the hell are you now?" I screamed at the ceiling, pounding my fists against the brick wall. I cried myself to sleep that night hoping that out of some miracle I'd wake up home in my bed with people worried if I had a concussion.

Much to my dismay I woke with the sunrise to find myself still at The Black Order. I had no idea what time Lenalee was going to drag me off to town but I changed into a nice blue silk blouse and a deep purple skirt. I had no want to wear any fancy shoes so I grabbed a pair of black flats before going to look for Lenalee. Much to my surprise she was waiting just outside my door.

"I was just coming to get you," she smiled at me, "We'd better hurry or we won't be back in enough time to change."

With that she drug me off into town stopping in several shops that sold gowns before she finally found one that she liked. Of course, the dresses were all special order but we were promised that they would be done in two hours so Lenalee drug me off for lunch and to a shoe shop.

She assured me that she probably already had shoes that would go fine with her gown but she wanted shoes that she could dance in. Much to my surprise I enjoyed looking at the custom shoes. I'd spent plenty of time looking for this quality of shoes when I had a competition to prepare for. Nothing ever came close to this quality, however. Lenalee asked for my opinion throughout our shoe experience and ended up going with a pair of purple shoes to compliment her dress – of which I wasn't allowed to see until she put it on – and I went with a black pair as part of my dress would be black.

When we finally had picked up our dresses it was late afternoon. Lenalee insisted on doing my hair before I changed into my dress so she joined me in my room while we got ready.

By the time she'd finished with my hair it was in a couple of blonde curls near my face with an intricate bunch of curls like a bun at the top of my head, then the couple of strands that fell around the bun.

"How did you learn how to do this?" I asked Lenalee looking in a mirror.

"I don't know, I just kind of messed around with your hair until I was happy with the result," Lenalee smiled at me.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" I asked.

"My hair is too short to do much of anything with," she said twirling a small strand in her fingers.

"Alright, sit down. It's my turn to mess with your hair," I said.

In no time at all I'd pulled her hair into a couple different curls and a makeshift up-do that was almost off to one side.

"And you said there wasn't anything you could do to your hair," I laughed handing her a mirror and watching her face go from despair to complete joy.

"Thank you, Lynessa!" Lenalee exclaimed embracing me, "Now let's change so we can hurry up and get to that ball."

She returned to her own room to change because she still didn't want me to see her dress. I shrugged it off and went to my own dress bag. I hadn't been able to see it completed, myself so I was a bit afraid of what I was going to find. I ran my fingers over the bag before pulling it open to find a gorgeous white dress. It was simply elegant, with an off the shoulder neckline and sheer sleeves that were encrusted in jewels, and a slit up the right side that revealed a series of black lace ruffles. It was breathtaking. I changed into it quickly unable to hold myself back from twirling in front of the full-length mirror in my room.

When Lenalee finally knocked on my door I was more than ready for the ball. Lenalee's dress was a deep purple and elegant. Though it wasn't nearly as full a skirt as my own gown and was not nearly as modest; her dress sported a sweetheart neckline and a slit halfway up her left thigh in the skirt.

Before I knew it I was being drug out of headquarters again by Lenalee toward the magnificent ball. When we arrived Allen and Lavi were already waiting for us, although at first glance I thought Daren was standing with Allen. It brought up emotions that I wasn't ready for; and not the ones I would have expected in seeing Daren for the first time on Valentine's Day. Yes, that was right. It was February 14th today.

Allen looked genuinely happy to see not only Lenalee but myself as well. Then there was Lavi's reaction, which I wish I hadn't witnessed because it made me feel very uncomfortable being in a dress at all.

I stood against a wall watching everyone dance at first, not really wanting to get into the mix of everything until Lavi, very seriously, asked me if I wanted to dance. After what felt like hours of twirling I told him I needed a break and headed over toward the beverage table.

"What are you doing?" came Allen's voice behind me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you or do you not care about Lavi?" he asked.

"He's a good friend," I said unable to look Allen in the eyes.

"I've seen him go all googly-eyed at plenty of other girls before. You're the first girl I've seen him look at with that look," Allen half growled at me. Then Lavi walked over, "Do you mind if I steel your dance partner for one dance?"

"I don't mind at all," Lavi replied.

"As long as it wouldn't be too strange dancing with your grandfather," Allen joked though he had a good point.

"I don't mind," I smiled following Allen to the dance floor.

"Don't toy with him," Allen said the second we were spinning.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I said.

"Lenalee told me you were worried about the future and how things will play out for you and all of your loved ones. But I'm telling you that I watched the two of you on this dance floor and it didn't look much to me like you were worried about that so much," Allen said.

"I was having fun. I did do this for a living before my life was turned upside down," I growled.

"He loves you. I've never been able to say that about any other girl that looks as nice as you do," Allen said.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intension of having a relationship while I'm here. Besides we are in the middle of a war – I know you and Lenalee have found your ways but love is not something I'd want in the middle of a war," I said leaving Allen standing alone in the center of the dance floor.

Before I knew it I was out in the middle of quite a few dark streets. I could feel tears running freely from my eyes. Was it that I knew deep down that I had feelings for Lavi that I didn't want to admit for fear it would ruin my future? Or was it the fact that I knew I had strong feelings for Lavi and that scared me?

"Lynessa?" I heard Lavi's voice before I heard his footsteps.

"I'm fine, go back and enjoy the party," I said unable to look at him.

"I don't care if you're fine, it's not very safe to run off on your own in the middle of the night, exorcist or not," he said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Please, just leave me alone," I said.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"I just miss home, that's all," I tried to think of another fake reason in case he asked again.

"Lynessa, please tell me," Lavi said spinning me around to face him.

"Is it true? What Allen said?" I asked.

"What exactly did Allen say?" Lavi asked suddenly upset.

"Do you love me?" the words barely escaped my lips.

He remained silent for what felt like the longest time before finally pulling my chin up to look me in the eyes. He had his eye patch moved and I could see both of his eyes for the first time. "I want to be able to see you with both of my eyes when I do this," he said pressing his lips into mine. At first it was the most innocent of kisses as he held me there, his eyes never straying from mine, and then my eyes closed on their own and I gave into my emotions allowing my lips to move with his, my arms to wrap up around his neck, and my fingers to tangle in his hair.

Then I realized what I was doing and instantly pulled away. "I can't do this right now, I'm sorry," I said before running off in… I didn't know what direction.

**A/N: Okay so it's like 2 in the morning that I'm posting this but I wanted to get this up while it was finished so that I can work with my idea bouncer on more chapters tomorrow. And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I honestly didn't know how else to end it other than Lynessa leaving Lavi out in the middle of some dark alleyway. But hey, they've had their first kiss... who knows where it's going to go from here on out? I'll try and have another chapter up by tomorrow night because I've got to work this weekend. Enjoy and please review! I love hearing your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 6: Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion

I wandered around town for hours until I somehow managed to end up back at headquarters. I made my way back to my room in a haze eager to change out of this gown only to be stopped just mere steps from my door by Komui.

"Where's Lenalee?" he asked though oddly his tone wasn't worried.

"Probably still at the ball," I replied trying to step around him only to be cut off.

"You two went together. Why didn't you come back that way?" Komui sounded almost angry – but not at me.

"We ran into Allen and Lavi at the ball. She said she was going to go back with them. I was tired so I left," I replied, it was easy how well the lies came when I was this tired.

"Timcampy says differently," Komui replied and I noticed the little golden golem sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh, really? May I ask what Timcampy '_says_' then?" I growled suddenly very irritated.

"Are you alright?" Komui's tone changed.

"That's what Timcampy has to say? Well if that's all then I'm fine, can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Lynessa, Lavi came to me to apologize thinking that you'd already come back," Komui said, "He'd still like to talk to you… I feel kind of bad though because Timcampy beat him back…"

"Where is he?" I asked suddenly drained of all energy.

"The hospital wing," was Komui's response, "If you'd like to change first I'm sure I can wake him up in the meantime."

"Komui!" I growled, "I'll be there in a minute." I rushed into my room to change quickly into a pair of pants and a tank top before hurrying off to the hospital wing. Sure enough Lavi was lying, bloody and bruised on a bed. He looked like he was fighting to stay conscious. I walked to his side slowly; unsure of how exactly I was going to react to seeing him again. "You're a real idiot, you know that?" I laughed sitting in a chair.

"I was ambushed, I didn't know Komui would be waiting up to kill me," he responded coughing.

"No, I mean for everything. You deserved whatever Komui did to you," I smiled.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean you kissed me too," his green eye glimmered with hope.

"You took me by surprise," I countered suddenly unable to look at him.

"Look, Lenalee told me about what you said. I know we're in the middle of a war and everything seems complicated but… I've never known anyone quite like you before…" I could hear him try to sit up in the bed and reached over to try and get him to lie back down.

"Don't strain yourself. You may have deserved everything Komui did to you but that doesn't mean you need to go through any more pain," I laughed, "Why did you come here first anyway? Even if I had already been here do you really think Komui wouldn't have attacked you? He treats me just like Lenalee, maybe even worse because apparently I make better coffee."

"I think he's convinced that he's your brother. You and Lenalee act like sisters all the time anyway. And that's kind of the story we've been feeding everyone…" Lavi said.

"Now it makes sense why everyone thinks that I'm sane. I mean, I figured you were all used to some pretty strange things but I get it now," I laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said placing his hand over mine that was currently pinning him to the bed, "I never meant to hurt you…"

"But you did… Look, Lavi, I'm not from this era and I don't belong here. I should have died with the rest of my family and friends but for some reason I was sent here. I'm just trying to find a way back to them," I sighed, "I just feel so stupid…"

"Don't do that to yourself…" I interrupted Lavi.

"No! I feel stupid because I knew you had feelings for me and I didn't stop you before it got this far. I didn't want to lead you on…" I could feel more tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"You cry too much when you get emotional," Lavi said forcing my hand away.

I wasn't going to force him to lie down this time; I was in too much pain myself to try anything like that. "I hate you," I finally said, Lavi looked taken back, "I'm trying to find a way back to my time and I feel as if I might have just found some kind of connection and you pull me back! I hate you."

Just then I felt his bandaged hands on my shoulders and his lips against mine. I pulled away instantly my hand flying up to smack him instinctively. "What was that for?" he asked.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," I said getting up and leaving the room.

I somehow found myself wandering toward Lenalee's room rather than my own. She was still gone, out with Allen I would assume. It was nice that they finally had a night to themselves, and not just because I wanted to continue my existence but more because, like Lavi had said, she was becoming more of my sister than one of my ancestors.

"Lynessa! Lynessa!" Komui came running up to me worry written across his face, "Lenalee and Allen aren't back yet!"

"They're probably just enjoying the ball," I smiled reassuringly.

"But Lenalee said that she'd be back by now. She contacted me with her golem to make sure you'd gotten back safely," Komui said.

"I'll go find them," worry suddenly wracked my body as I rushed off in the direction of the mansion the ball had taken place in.

When I got there the building was empty and the town was dark save one small, brown haired, gray-eyed boy standing outside. "Are you lost?" I asked walking up to him.

"Your friends are safe, Lynessa," the boy said to me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm Devyn. I've been looking for you, Lynessa. Can you take me to The Black Order? I have business to discuss with the next Bookman, Lavi," the boy said.

"What business do you have with Lavi?" I asked.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand but I was born with the memory of every Bookman that has ever lived and Lavi has crossed a line in the Bookman code tonight," Devyn said.

"What line did he cross?" I asked angry.

"He fell in love with you," Devyn responded.

"How is that crossing a line? Just because Bookmen are supposed to be observers to history, why does that forbid them from falling in love?" I was suddenly very angry with myself.

"We are not supposed to get involved in the making of history. If he hadn't acted on his emotions he might have been alright," Devyn said, "But there's no going back now."

"All because of a girl…" I muttered, "All because of me…"

"Well, if you won't take me to The Black Order I'll find my way there myself," Devyn said heading off in the direction of headquarters.

"Where are Allen and Lenalee?" I asked.

"I assume they're back at headquarters, they left before I could ask them but I saw you coming," Devyn said.

"Alright, follow me," I said taking off toward headquarters.

**A/N: Sorry again for the cliffy... I'm hoping to have another chapter or two up by the end of the day though. R&R please**


	8. Chapter 7: Because of a Girl

Chapter 7: Because of a Girl

I let Komui show Devyn around while I went back to the hospital wing to see Lavi. When I arrived Allen and Lenalee were waiting as well. Allen seemed angry.

"What's wrong, Lynessa?" Lenalee asked.

I couldn't respond, I just shook my head. _Was everything that happened meant to happen? Was I supposed to be sent back in time? Would this have happened to Lavi had I died when I should have?_ "There's a kid, his name is Devyn…"

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"He's come to judge Lavi…" I couldn't think of how else to say it.

"What are you talking about?" Lavi asked.

"It's all my fault…" I felt so defeated.

"What's all your fault, Lynessa?" Lenalee asked.

"If I'd never come here…" I shook my head, "If I had died with the rest of my era…"

"Stop talking like that!" Lavi yelled, "Nothing good could have ever come out of you dying!"

"You're wrong!" I yelled back, "If I had died you would still be a Bookman!"

The entire room fell silent. Everyone looked surprised. And then Devyn showed up.

"So dramatic. Now, if I could have a moment alone with Lavi, please," Devyn said more to me than to Allen or Lenalee.

"I mind," Lavi said his gaze never straying from my face, "If you're here to strip me of my title I'd rather someone other than a bookman was around to see it."

"No," Devyn was harsh.

"I should never have been here anyway," I said standing.

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Devyn said, "With all of the damage that you've done here you're lucky you still exist!"

"That is completely uncalled for!" Lavi growled.

"Oh, but isn't it? I mean, I thought you would have put up more of a fight considering this girl made you lose your title," Devyn laughed.

"That _girl_ has a name," Lavi growled.

"You know I could easily make her stop existing if I were to just kill Allen or Lenalee, right?" Devyn offered.

"Try it," Lavi threatened.

"Wow, you really are unstable. I'm surprised that Bookman has let it go on for this long," Devyn said.

"The old Panda is sick," Lavi replied.

"Wow, you care even for your master. It seems as if I might have to strip his title before he dies too," Devyn laughed.

"You bastard!" Lavi grabbed out his hammer and attacked Devyn.

"Lavi! Don't!" I rushed to his side only to have him collapse, "You're so stupid, wasting your energy like that."

"You're really sick, you know that?" Lenalee growled suddenly beside me, her dark boots activated.

"This it touching, really. One for the history books. But I'll be sure to choose _my_ apprentice more carefully," Devyn said.

"You're denying a human emotions? You're insane!" I growled.

"I'm sure your father would know of human emotions, would he not?" Devyn replied, "Got him killed, didn't it?"

"He would have died anyway!" I shot back.

"Oh, but you don't know that. If he hadn't pulled himself out of life after you were born he might have been able to start The Black Order up again and save the world," Devyn replied.

"You leave her out of this!" Lavi growled shifting slightly from where he lay in my arms.

"Why? I'm sure you've thought of the same outcome. I do have access to your memory after all," Devyn's smile was nauseating.

"I said, leave her out of this!" Lavi growled pulling himself to his feet.

"Lavi, don't. Save your energy, you're injured!" I found myself wondering what I would do if Devyn killed him only to find tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I'll be fine," Lavi said though his eyes were filled with doubt, "This kid needs to learn now that women aren't to be spoken badly about."

"If we leave, will you promise not to hurt him?" I asked Devyn.

"I can't guarantee anything if he strikes first," Devyn replied, "He's already so weak."

"Lavi, please rest. If you're prepared to give up your title for me that's fine, but your life is another matter entirely," the tears were becoming unbearable.

"I don't see why everyone needs to leave," Lavi said putting his hammer down, "If not Lynessa then Allen should stay."

"No. I'm not going to watch that piece of history unfold. I'm sorry," Allen replied turning and walking out the door.

"I can be just outside the door," I promised.

"That's fine," Devyn replied.

"If you lay one hand on him, I'll kill you," I said turning and walking out the door after Lenalee and Allen.

"Emotional group of people, aren't they?" were the last words I heard Devyn say before I closed the door behind me.

Lenalee and Allen were standing together, hands intertwined when I finally exited. Komui was sitting in a chair in front of them. Lenalee smiled at me, "If you can stand up to an 8 year old like that, I think we can have the courage to let our little secret slip."

"Secret?" Komui asked clearly confused.

"Lenalee and I have been dating for almost five months now," Allen said, also turning his smile toward me.

"WHAT?" Komui burst.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, brother… but we were afraid of your reaction," Lenalee said.

"Five months?" Komui almost seemed to be broken.

"It's actually a wonder that you didn't figure it out sooner. It seems as if everyone else knew for months…" Allen said a blush starting to creep into his cheeks.

"So you lied to me when you said that you were Lenalee's descendant," Komui said turning on me.

"No, I just never said anything about the other half of the truth," I blushed, "It was going to happen eventually, Komui. Lenalee's growing up. You need to learn to give her the freedom she deserves."

"Give her freedom? It's not her I'm worried about! It's perverts like Allen!" Komui growled pulling power tools out of nowhere.

"Brother…" Lenalee seemed uneasy.

"I told you, you should have told him while I was on a mission…" Allen whispered to Lenalee.

"Maybe you were right…" Lenalee whispered back.

"How could you spoil my precious Lenalee?" Komui growled attacking Allen.

"Komui!" Allen complained easily dodging.

"Brother! You really need to stop. I'm a full-grown woman. I can handle my own affairs. This is why we didn't want to tell you!" Lenalee growled hitting Komui's "weapons" over the side of the balcony-like area.

Just then I heard screams coming from the room Lavi was in and I couldn't contain myself from breaking down the door, my innocence activated. "What the hell is going on in here?" I growled my blade by Devyn's throat.

"I didn't lay a hand on him, just as you asked. I just stripped him of his title," Devyn smiled, "Now if you would lower your weapon…"

I pushed my blade against his throat, "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now?"

"Oh, but you haven't figured out that would disrupt your timeline as well? You see, without me there is no bookman line to be carried out and thus your father would have never met your mother and you would never have been born," I really hated him.

"Lynessa, I'm fine," Lavi's voice drew my hatred back and I noticed Lavi had sustained more injuries.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just what happens when the title of Bookman is stripped from you. It's just as painful if you awaken as a Bookman later in life," Lavi smiled at me, "I would have explained that to you but you didn't look like you were going to listen to me."

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine," Lavi replied.

"I'll be leaving now. I have a former Bookman to talk to," Devyn said.

"He's close to death anyway, can't you let him die in honor – as a Bookman?" I growled.

"And suppose he recovers? Then what will you have me do?" Devyn asked.

"The doctor gave him a week," Lavi sighed.

"You really underestimate the powers of a Bookman," Devyn said leaving.

I looked back to Lavi, "Are you sure you're alright? I can get a doctor or a nurse to dress your wounds."

"I'm fine, really," he said and then Allen was flung against the back wall, "What's going on?"

"Lenalee told Komui," I said.

"Oh dear lord. Maybe you were right, a war is no time to get involved in a relationship," Lavi said.

"God I wish you'd figured that one out before I fell for you," I laughed kissing him swiftly before going to see if Allen was all right.

"I'm fine," Allen growled at me as I made my way over, "He's got another Komlin."

"And more sedatives… God will he ever learn?" I growled walking out to find Lenalee standing on a pile of metal rubble and a passed out Komui on the floor.

"I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I should have someone restrict his Komlin projects too," Lenalee said joining me.

"It would be in everyone's best interests," I replied.

"Is Allen all right?" she asked.

"He'll live. I'm not so sure about the wall, though," I laughed.

"Judging by your humor can I assume that Lavi's going to be alright as well?" Lenalee asked.

"He'll be fine," I smiled.

"He's grown on you," Lenalee sighed, "Took you long enough!"

"I'm still fighting it," I replied, "But if I'm the reason that the history I read about came to pass then I might as well work with it."

"Oh, come on, you've got to put more heart into it than that," Lenalee said.

"I would but part of me is still hoping that I'll get to see Daren again," I sighed, "Time travel is so complicated…"

She laughed while I helped her move Komui and Allen onto beds. _My sister?_ I thought.

**A/N: I just had to bring Komlin back... Although we didn't officially see any of him so sorry about that... Hoping to get one more chapter up by tonight. Hopefully that one won't be a sort of cliff hanger. If you want please tell me what you think of Devyn. Do you hate him? Do you love this guy? Do you want to see more of him? What do you think he should do about Bookman? Answer any of these questions if you wish but please review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Does The Black Order Allow?

Chapter 8: Does The Black Order Allow Pets?

_I looked out across the green lawn to see the black fur ball I knew as Daniel run toward me. "Hey boy!" I laughed as his pink tongue found it's way to my face. It was then that I saw the Earl's face and I screamed while I watched the fat man drop my most precious friend into a pond; Daniel couldn't swim. "NO!"_

I jolted awake, dripping in sweat. I'd fallen asleep in the hospital wing beside Lavi again.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lavi's voice startled me.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," I sighed getting up.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked, "That's the third one this week."

"It's only two days into the week, Lavi," I reminded him.

"My point exactly," he said getting up to join me by the window I now stood by, "Is it the same dream?"

"Yes," I sighed, "You should be back in bed. You're not fully recovered yet."

"I'm well enough to walk around the room," Lavi said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

_Restrain yourself, Lynessa._ I thought as I took a breath in. "It's like something's coming…" I said.

"It was your childhood pet. You said he died a pretty bad death, maybe your subconscious is just trying to find someone to blame…" Lavi said his lips meeting the small of my neck.

"But it's almost like watching a memory. I mean Daniel did die drowning…" I said.

"Are you saying that you think that the Earl is the one that really killed your dog? Lynessa… I know you have problems with him, we all do, but I think killing a dog is a little below the Earl, don't you?" Lavi said.

"Maybe…" I sighed, "No, actually I don't… It's almost like part of my memory is missing when I have one of those dreams…"

"I think you're over reacting to a nightmare, Nessa…" Lavi said playfully pulling me backward.

"Go back to bed," I laughed pulling him off of me, "I've got a mission that I have to get off to."

"A mission, without me?" he looked taken aback.

"Komui now has an issue sending you anywhere with me and Lenalee anywhere with Allen. So Allen and I have a mission somewhere in Italy," I smiled, "This shouldn't take long anyway. Innocence has been discovered and we're just going to pick it up."

"Fine, hurry back then," there was an expression on his face that begged for me to kiss him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it before running off to meet up with Allen.

"What took you so long?" Allen asked as I met up with him.

"I kind of dozed off, sorry," I blushed.

"And then Lavi didn't want you to leave, right?" Allen half glared at me.

"Ya, something like that," I said.

Luckily we were taking the Arc rather than waterways or a train so we got to the city in minutes rather than days. Upon arriving, however a dog tackled me. It looked so much like Daniel that I was afraid I was dreaming again, and then a memory struck me:

"_I know you miss your friend. But how would you like me to bring him back?" a large man appeared before me at the gravesite of Daniel_

"_You can do that?" I asked the stranger._

"_All I need you to do is call to him," a large metal skeleton appeared beside him, "and this will be his new body."_

"_All I have to do is call to him?" I was only five and I wanted Daniel back._

"_Lynessa! Lynessa, hurry up, we're leaving!" My mother's voice broke my thought train and I looked behind me to see her running up the trail. When I looked back the man was gone._

"Are you okay, Miss Lynessa?" a finder asked me as he pulled the dog off of me.

"I'm fine. The dog is just really familiar," I said.

"Well, I don't think Komui will let you keep a dog," Allen laughed, "I've got the innocence, let's get back to headquarters."

"Do you mind if I try and find this dog's home really quickly?" I asked.

"Find it's home?" Allen asked.

"Well its owner must be around here somewhere. I just want to check around the town. Five minutes," I pleaded.

"Fine, five minutes, then hurry up because I'll be closing the portal," Allen said disappearing with the finders back onto the Arc.

"So who do you belong to?" I asked the dog.

He just looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Who looks after you?" I asked.

He looked at me, sadness creeping into his eyes.

"What do you want to come home with me or something?" I asked.

Instantly the dog was on its feet, jumping around and wagging its tail.

"Well then, I'll try…" I looked down at him, "What shall I call you?"

He looked at me with his deep gray eyes and I couldn't help but remember Daniel.

"Do you mind the name, Daniel?" I asked.

He wagged his tail and let his tongue roll out of his mouth.

I smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Just try and behave for a minute."

I crept onto the Arc with the dog in tow only to hear Allen's booming voice, "Put it back!"

"Oh come on! I won't take him into headquarters! Just open up some little meadow or something near headquarters and I'll keep him there!" I wined.

"NO!" Allen growled.

"Oh come on, Allen! Look at his face!" I pleaded.

"Fine. Just keep him contained until I can find a good place for him," Allen replied and with that the door we had entered through vanished.

*Later that night*

I snuck from my room back to the Arc entrance. I'd asked Daniel to wait for me in the area and was going back to bring him inside. Unfortunately on my way back to my room I ran into Lavi, out of the hospital wing and still bandaged up.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, Daniel barked and I shushed him.

"A dog?" Lavi asked.

"He looks just like my childhood dog, Daniel. So… I kind of call him Daniel…" I patted Daniel's head, "Please don't tell anyone."

"How are you going to keep him a secret?" Lavi asked.

"I'm still working on that… But I have to get him to my room first," I said.

"I really wish you would think before you acted," Lavi laughed.

"This coming from someone who is supposed to be bedridden out looking for me. Why are you out looking for me anyway?" I asked.

"Allen came to see how I was doing and I found out that you hadn't come to see me when you got back. I was a bit worried, and now my pride hurts because you're fine," Lavi said.

"I'm sorry about that. I've kind of been a bit pre-occupied with Daniel," I smiled; we were just a hallway away from my room.

"All right, I'll let it go for now," Lavi said walking around the corner and opening my door as I ushered Daniel inside.

Just as we got the door closed I heard footsteps, "Quick, look like you're using me for support!"

Lavi quickly put his arm around my shoulders and tried to look what I assumed was tired. Just as I had thought a nurse came around the corner, "I thought I heard you two. He's not supposed to leave the hospital wing."

"I know. He came looking for me, I was tired when I got back from my mission and he was worried. I was just taking him back," I smiled at the nurse.

"Oh, well in that case, let me help you, he must be heavy," she said.

"I can walk fine on my own. I made it this far didn't I?" Lavi growled.

"Then why is she supporting you?" the nurse looked from Lavi to me and back again.

"She insisted that I needed help. The only reason I accepted was because I didn't want to make her feel bad," Lavi replied standing up straight and moving his arm from my shoulders to my waist.

"I'll make sure he gets back safely," I said to the nurse.

"See that you do, I'm sure another incident like that and he'll be stuck in care for another week," she said disappearing.

"Thank you," I sighed when I was sure she was out of earshot.

"Well, at least I got a little bit of an adventure out of looking for you," Lavi laughed, "But I suppose with that fur ball around you'll be spending less time with me…"

"If you'd stop getting up and walking around so often you'd be out of there sooner," I replied.

"Well then stop walking around so much when you visit," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm not the one who's supposed to be bedridden!" I laughed.

"Hey, the dog will be okay for one night, right?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe, what's your point?" I asked.

"Spend one more night with me before you're limited on visit time, please," he made a face that made it almost impossible to say no.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"Then I might as well turn back around now and go sleep in my own room," Lavi said.

"God, I hate it when you're like that…" I growled.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Lavi asked.

"Only because you threatened to sleep outside the hospital wing if I didn't agree," I replied.

"That worried about me are ya?" Lavi joked.

"Actually, I would rather you get better faster so I can stop feeling so bad about Komui trying to kill you," I laughed.

Then we finally made it to the room that Lavi was being kept in. _I'll just wait until he's asleep and then I'll head back to my own room,_ I thought. I helped Lavi lay down before I pulled myself up next to him only to have him wrap his arm around me and pull me closer. It was like he knew I was planning on leaving.

"I love you," Lavi said.

Why is it that he made my heart pound like a drum? Especially when he said those three words? "Go to sleep already," I joked.

"Why is it that you never tell me that you love me?" he asked.

My heart froze and I felt as if I couldn't breathe, "Because…"

"You still feel like you're betraying Daren… I wish that you could say it just once without feeling guilty. I know that you feel that way about me," Lavi said moving my chin so that he could look me in the eye.

"I wish I could too… But not for that reason…" I couldn't tell why my heart still wouldn't beat or why my lungs seemed to be dead.

He brushed his lips just barely against mine and I could feel the warmth of his body against mine and in that moment I was almost torn apart from the desire to kiss him and for the rage at myself for wanting such a thing. "Why are you still wearing the eye patch if you're not a Bookman successor anymore?" I asked feeling my breath bounce off of his face back to me.

"I'm just used it, I guess," I could almost feel his lips moving against my skin though they were so far from me. He reached around his head and removed the patch striking me with the brilliance of his green eyes. If I were standing, I would have gone weak at the knees. "I know you're thinking about leaving after I fall asleep. Please don't," he said.

"Well, I have to say you're making a pretty good argument against it," I replied somehow unable to look away from his eyes. It was like I was a fly caught in a spider's trap.

"Anything I should know on how to seal that deal?" Lavi asked brushing his lips across mine making my blood boil and driving me crazy.

"If you keep that up you'll make me pass out," I replied, breathless.

"Good to know," he said pressing his lips, ever so slightly against mine, not so much as a kiss but more as a taunt.

"Oh god, Lavi, stop it!" I complained trying to pull away.

"No," was his only response before pulling me so tightly against him I wondered were the strength came from, and then the full intensity of the situation hit me as he grasped the back of my head and forced his mouth on mine. It was like adding gasoline to a flame, the heat was sent rushing through my body and my breaths started coming in gasps. I found myself wanting so badly to break free but I also wanted this moment never to end. And then he started moving his mouth along my jaw line and down my neck until he reached the base making me squeak. This didn't deter him at all as he found his way back up my neck, across my jaw and back to my lips. And then he pulled away leaving me lightheaded and gasping for air.

"Alright, you win. I'll stay," I laughed curling into his chest.

**A/N: Well, that last scene was fun to write... What do you guys think? Good addition to the story? I'm sorry for those of you with dirty minds but that's as far as it's ever going to get. What do you all think of Daniel? Both of them? And would you like me to add in a chapter from Lenalee or Allen's POV with a bit of insight into their relationship or not? As always, please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Our Story

Chapter 9: Our Story

Lenalee invited me to eat breakfast with her this morning but I was having a hard time leaving Lavi sleeping when I'd promised him that I'd stay last night. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, it was seven in the morning. I had to leave eventually but didn't want to leave before Lavi woke up, for obvious reasons. But when Lenalee walked in I felt nothing but pure embarrassment.

"How long have you been like that?" she asked in a hushed tone.

I was lying on my side, Lavi's left arm around me, "All night. I promised I wouldn't leave until morning and I'm afraid if I move it'll wake him."

Lenalee smiled, "Well, you'll have to move eventually. I mean, you can't escape your appetite forever."

Just then my stomach growled, "I know… just the last time he didn't know where I was he left the hospital wing just to come make sure I was all right. I don't want to make him come back here again and have nurses scowling at me."

"He'll probably wake up the second you try to move anyway," Lenalee laughed reaching for my hand.

I took her hand, gratefully, and tried to move as little as I could out of Lavi's grip.

"You're not even going to say 'Good Morning' or 'I'm leaving'?" Lavi's groggy voice sounded as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"I didn't think you were awake," I smiled as I turned to face him.

"Who can sleep with all of you parasite-types's stomachs growling?" Lavi laughed.

"My stomach only growled once!" I half growled.

"Once is plenty to pull you out of a coma," Lavi laughed, "Go eat."

I smiled and left with Lenalee. _I'm growing way to attached to Lavi… It's going to cause problems._

"Hey, Lynessa?" Lenalee asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Ya?" I replied.

"Sorry, never mind. It's a silly question…" Lenalee said blushing.

"No, really, what is it?" I asked as we sat down to eat.

"Well, it's just… You look like you're trying so hard not to give into your feelings for Lavi… I was just wondering why…" Lenalee said.

"I already told you… There's a war going on and I don't want to get attached…" I paused, "And I don't want to hurt myself if I go back…"

"I can understand that, I guess. I mean, if I had to think about never seeing Allen again…" she sighed.

"Speaking of Allen, do you mind… Well this might sound sort of strange but… How did the two of you start dating?" I asked.

"Oh that… It's actually not very romantic…" Lenalee was turning the color of a ripe cherry.

"I don't care, I want to know," I smiled, "I mean, from what I've heard it just sort of happened one day… But I guess I have a sort of natural curiosity."

"Well, it actually was kind of sudden. Allen and I were on a mission together…"

"_I've got this akuma! You get the ones over there!" Allen called out to me following after the Level 3._

"_All right!" I called back attacking the mass of Level 1 akuma._

_The akuma were coming from everywhere but somehow it seemed as if they weren't even trying… And then they retreated and I looked around for Allen._

"_Allen?" I called out into the barren landscape, "ALLEN!" There was no answer so I ran off in the direction he had gone after the Level 3._

"_Oh my, the pretty exorcist has let her guard down… Such a shame…" I heard a familiar voice behind me only to turn and recognize Road._

"_What business do you have here Noah?" I growled._

"_Oh come on, Lenalee… I thought we were closer than that," Road laughed._

"_Where's Allen?" I asked._

"_Oh, The Earl just wants to try and re-awaken the 14th… I think he's wasting his time… Allen's will is too strong right now. He's going at it all wrong, but of course Master Earl won't listen to me," she smiled, "If you want to try and stop him he's over there."_

_Road was pointing toward the building we were using as a base camp and without knowing if I were heading straight into a trap I ran off to find Allen._

_When I arrived at the building it looked completely deserted aside from the hundreds of akuma corpses scattered around and in piles. I made my way, cautiously into the building searching for any sign of life only to find my way into a large room. Allen was sitting in the center, offered up like some kind of bait._

"_Allen?" I asked taking a hesitant step toward him._

"_DON'T!" Allen yelled looking up at me, "Run!"_

"_I'm not leaving you behind!" I said taking another step toward him._

"_They're awakening the 14th! Lenalee, get out of here!" Allen yelled at me._

"_I can't leave my friends behind!" I yelled back closing the gap between us._

"_You're too foolish, Miss Lenalee," that voice, it sent shivers down my spine; Allen's Noah was waking up._

"_Allen, no! Don't disappear on me!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck, "You can fight this, the 14th doesn't have to control you!" tears were streaming down my face now._

"_You've got it all wrong, I don't want to control him… I want to work with him," the 14th's voice sounded again._

"_I can't lose you, Allen…" I pressed my face into his shoulder, "I can't…lose…you…"_

"_Do you have feelings for my host?" the 14th asked._

"_He's my friend!" I sobbed, "No, he's part of my family…"_

"_Lenalee?" It was Allen's voice again._

"_Allen!" I pulled away to look at his face, "You're back!"_

"_Thanks to you…" Allen said wiping the tears off of my cheeks, "Thank you, Lenalee."_

"_There's no need to thank me…" I blushed._

_Allen leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek, "Just take it this once," he said._

"We returned from that mission and have been almost inseparable ever since," Lenalee smiled at me.

"That's not a romantic story?" I said.

"Not really… I mean, if you were to ever finally give into your feelings for Lavi your story would be so much more romantic. I mean you woke up in his arms and a few weeks later danced for hours at a ball and then shared your first kiss. Allen didn't even kiss me until our seventh or eighth date…" Lenalee laughed.

"But it was perfect when I did," Allen said coming to sit with us, kissing Lenalee on the head as he sat.

"He set the mood and everything. It was very romantic," Lenalee giggled.

"And more good news, Komui's moving my room up to the same level as the rest of you, but my room is right next to Lavi's… You wouldn't mind too terribly if Lenalee switched rooms with him, would you?" Allen asked.

"It's not my room you're moving so I don't care," I replied.

"He's being checked out of the hospital wing today so I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Allen said, "We already moved his things."

"Good to know. Well, have a good breakfast…" I said getting up to leave.

"Give it some more thought, Lynessa," Lenalee said as I walked back toward my room, a small bag of bacon and sausage in my pocket for Daniel.

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to have a sort of "lighter" chapter considering a lot of this story is so depressing and so now you get to see how Lenalee and Allen first started dating. I'd still love to hear your ideas on what I might put in the story. Next chapter will have more of Daniel in it!**


	11. Chapter 10: Innocent Hell

Chapter 10: Innocent Hell

I woke up this morning to Daniel's soft pink tongue on my face. "It's Lavi's turn to feed you," I complained wanting to roll over and go back to sleep.

"I already fed him. I think he's just happy to see you," Lavi surprised me.

"What are you doing in my room this early?" I asked pulling my blankets up around my neck.

"Oh, come on. I'm helping you keep the dog a secret…" Lavi smiled at me, "He made a lot of noise when I tried to get him into my room and I didn't want to scare you by just leaving him in here."

"So you weren't trying to catch me in my underwear?" I scowled at him.

"You don't sleep in your underwear. I've seen your pajamas; they're pretty cute," he smiled sheepishly.

"Get out so I can get dressed," I barked.

"All right, all right…" Lavi said heading for the door, "We're heading off to Russia this afternoon by the way. Finders found signs of innocence and Allen should be opening a portal any minute now."

"Fine, I'll see you at the Arc then," I said, "Now… GET OUT!"

With that Lavi left and I quickly changed. Then my stomach growled and I noticed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes sitting on my nightstand. They were my favorite. I ate quickly and then left Daniel in my room hurrying toward the Arc portal. Lavi was waiting for me, as always.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" he asked as we stepped onto the Arc.

"Thank you," I said, "So what was going on that we thought innocence was involved?"

"Besides a large volume of akuma reported entering and exiting the city, it's only just become spring and there are flowers that are growing everywhere…" Lavi said.

"Lavi that does not sound strange…" I replied.

"They're growing on buildings and on carriages… One person even reported that her cat had flowers growing out of its ears," Lavi laughed.

"That is strange… but what kind of innocence would do that?" I wondered.

"Don't know… Don't really care just as long as we can get to it before the Noah do," Lavi said following golem directions to find Allen.

"Oh, good, you're here," Allen said as we reached him in a flower field.

"What's going on here?" Lavi asked.

"This was the town's square. Notice the tree in the center? The Finders said that the townsfolk recall it being a fountain," Allen said.

"So you think that it's the innocence?" I asked.

"I don't think. I know," Allen replied, "The Noah have the power to destroy innocence… I have that power too, so I can feel the power of the innocence."

"Then what's the problem?" Lavi asked.

"It won't let anyone get close enough to retrieve it," Allen stated blankly.

It was a cherry tree sitting in the middle of the courtyard, and it drew my attention. It was like looking at a memory.

"Look, something's happening in the trunk!" Lavi shouted.

"MW… BB?" Allen read off of the carving that was appearing in the trunk.

"No way!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"I know that tree…" I gasped, "but how…?"

"How, what?" Allen asked.

"I used to sleep under that tree… My parent's initials… those are my parent's initials. Margo Walker and Benjamin Barely," I said.

"Is it possible that the innocence is reacting with her memory?" Lavi asked Allen.

"It's innocence… Anything's possible," Allen replied.

Then a young blonde woman appeared alongside a young man with black hair, "It can't be…" I was ready to scream this innocence was scaring me.

"Lynessa, are you all right?" Lavi asked as I collapsed onto my knees.

"That's not innocence, it's too horrible to be innocence!" I allowed a scream to escape my lips before realizing that I was trembling.

"_Lynessa, come here sweetie… You can come home now,_" My mother's voice drifted toward me from the scene by the tree.

"NO!" I cowered against Lavi. My parents were both dead; I watched my father die and I killed the akuma wearing my mother's skin.

"_Look who's waiting for you, sweetie,_" My mother's voice sounded again and I looked up to see Daren standing with my parents.

"_Come home, Lynessa. They don't need your help anymore,_" Daren's voice was both angelic and demonic as it drifted on the wind toward me.

"NO! STOP IT!" I brought my hands to my ears hoping to block all sound out only to feel tears streaming down my face.

"It's just an illusion, you're fine, Lynessa," Lavi said pulling me into him.

"_Lynessa, please… I miss you,_" Daren was standing just next to me now.

I looked up to find his green eyes staring down at me with the kindness I remembered from our youth. "No, you're not real!" I yelled trying so hard to back away but Lavi's grip prevented me.

"_I'm just as real as any of these people standing around you. What's wrong, Lynessa, I thought you loved me?_" Daren said.

I broke out of Lavi's grip and headed toward the tree, activating my bracelet, "I'll get rid of this, once and for all!" I rose the blade above my head and was about to come down on the tree only to have Daren's hand stop me.

"_Why is it that you're trying to get rid of me? I thought you'd be happy to see me… I just want you to come home, come home to me,_" Daren said pulling my hands down and deactivating my bracelet. His eyes were true as he spoke. "_I love you, Lynessa,_" he said pulling my chin up to join his lips to mine. His kiss was just as warm as any other might have been, but there was a sadness behind his passion as he pulled the rest of me into him. Before I knew it my head was spinning and I felt like I was going to collapse and I tried to fight Daren's grip only to find myself falling against the tree.

"_How dare you kiss her? What gives you the right? When were you ever there for her?" Lavi's voice barely entered my conscious hearing._

"_Lavi, don't injure her!" Allen said as I felt a burning sensation creep onto my skin._

_Everything was fuzzy as I blinked trying to pull myself back to consciousness only to see the smiling face of Daren looking down on me._ You're not Daren, you'll never be Daren…_I thought as the blackness crept in on me._

"I think she's waking up!" Lavi's voice brought me back to consciousness.

I tried to blink a couple of times only to feel the heaviness of my body set in. "Where am I?" I barely managed to ask.

"You're back at headquarters. That innocence was really tough on your body. It was like it drained the life out of you, but it sure seemed to like you," Lavi replied and I felt his hand on my cheek.

I tried to pull myself into a sitting position only to have Lavi push me back down. "I don't like feeling helpless!" I complained.

"You're too injured to be moving yet. I mean, you've been asleep for the past three days," Lavi said.

"Three days?" my voice cracked, "How's Daniel doing?"

"He's fine. He just misses you. I'd sneak him in here tonight for you to see him but he's too noticeable between there and here. You'll be able to see him soon though, I promise," Lavi said brushing my hair away from my face; he seemed more 'loving' than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked forcing my eyes open only to be blinded by the light.

"Nothing's wrong…" Lavi's voice trailed off.

"Tell me…now," I said.

"I know he was only an image that the innocence created but… did you even try to stop him?" Lavi asked.

I blushed and sat up, "I was taken by surprise."

"You really should save your energy…" Lavi said.

"Hey, if you were going to fight Devyn when you were this close to death I can sure as hell sit up," I growled turning to see Lavi's eyes were puffy as if he'd been crying for a while, "Have you been crying?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi… I had very little control of the situation… I didn't act when I should have and that almost got me killed. The last thing I want to think about is that horrid illusion that tried to kiss me!" I growled.

"It did kiss you! For a good two minutes!" Lavi shouted.

"Lavi, you really need to work on your jealousy issues," Allen said coming in, "How're you feeling Lynessa?"

"Well enough for practically dying," I replied.

"Good. You should be out of here by tomorrow since you're awake," Allen smiled at me, "It's good to see you're all right. We would have gotten to you sooner but the innocence wouldn't let down its barrier until you collapsed."

"Speaking of the innocence… I have a bone to pick with it… Is Hevlaska holding it?" I asked.

"It's currently being locked away… It wants to see you; it's a very odd case… It's retaining the shape of Daren…" Allen said.

"I'm going to see it now," I said standing up only to have Allen and Lavi block me from going anywhere.

"You're not well enough to go anywhere yet. Besides, it'll still be there when you're better, I'm sure of it," Allen said.

"Lynessa? Lynessa?" the voice of Daren called from just outside.

"I thought you said the innocence was locked away…" I said to Allen.

"It is… What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"But it's outside…" I said.

"No… are you sure you're alright?" Allen asked helping me back onto the bed.

"I thought I heard…" I shook my head before passing out.

When I finally woke up again there was a nurse dabbing my forehead with a cold wet rag. "Oh, you're awake," she said, "Shall I inform Master Lavi?"

"No, please don't," I said.

"Oh, well I was just dabbing the sweat from your brow. I'll see you in the morning, Miss Lynessa," she said disappearing out the door.

I waited a little while before I got out of bed and headed out. I wanted to speak with the innocence and I wanted to do it before I was confined to bed again.

It didn't take long to find the room that had been boarded off and I easily got in only to find a sleeping Daren on a couch.

"Oh, you came to see me?" It said sitting up as I closed the door behind me.

"You tried to kill me, why?" I asked.

"I would have thought you'd ask me why I took this form rather than that…but if you want to know that then I'll comply," it said, "I needed life energy to continue living. I've spent a good hundred or so years trapped in that fountain and I couldn't figure out any way to get out. Then one day I heard rumors that strange phenomenon brought exorcists in. I was just going to kill one of them and drink their life from their body but you showed up and your memories screamed at me. I knew then that you'd try to help me if I could only get you close enough. I had intended on drawing every last drop of life out of you but as I dug through your memories searching for a way to bring you to me I started sprouting my own emotions. When I found a memory that I thought would work I used it but I saw easily that my form frightened you and fell in love with a cowering girl. Which brings me to why I took the form of this man…"

"I don't care why you took the form of Daren! I just want you to go away, leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Oh, but you came to see me. I didn't know just how much you cared for this… Daren, I mean the way that you took comfort from the other exorcist I thought that you might care more for him but your memories betrayed you there. That Lavi person means nothing to you compared to Daren, and that is why I took on his form rather than the other," the innocence said.

"What gave you the right to take Daren's form?" I asked.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying? I can see your memories, I can feel emotions, if you love this Daren so much I can become exactly like him and you can leave that silly exorcist behind," the innocence said, "I can make it like you never lost him. You can be happy with me."

"STOP IT! You'll never be Daren! NEVER!" I screamed.

"Oh Nessa, but I always promised you that I'd be here for you," the innocence said.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, "JUST STOP IT!"

"Lynessa?" Lavi's voice broke through to me from the door.

"Forget him, he means little to you anyway," the voice of the innocence was starting to sound more and more like Daren.

"Just because he means little to me doesn't mean that he means nothing! Compared to you he means everything! I may never get to see Daren again but I'm perfectly happy settling with Lavi!" I shouted turning to see Lavi had broken through the door.

"You're settling for me?" Lavi asked collapsing to his knees.

"You're not innocence! You're worse than the akuma!" I growled at the image of Daren.

"Forget him, come with me," it said.

"Settling?" Lavi's voice was broken.

I stood and walked slowly over to Lavi, "I didn't mean to hurt you… Right now, you're the most important person to me." I tried to place my hand on Lavi's shoulder but he hit it away.

"I don't want your pity. I gave up my world, my destiny, as a Bookman for you! I gave my heart to you and all you did was cast it aside because you thought Daren was going to come to your rescue! Well, forget it! I'm done! Go make someone else your toy!" Lavi's eyes were streaming with tears as he got up, pulled himself together and left.

"Lavi!" I cried after him only to have the innocence shut the door before I could run after him.

"You're pathetic, you know that? Tormenting the poor guy. What would your parents think? What would Daren think?" it said.

"YOU… you monster!" I cried collapsing to my knees, "How could you do that to me?"

"You didn't care for him, you were only fooling yourself by seeing Daren in him. Come with me, you can see your family and friends again, you can be happy," it said.

"You're worse than the Noah!" I said pounding on the door that somehow would lead to Lavi. I didn't care anymore about Daren. Seeing that pain on Lavi's face and hearing the pain in his voice tore through me like I was nothing but paper. I promised myself, right then, that if I made it out of that room alive Lavi would know how much he really meant to me.

"NO! How are you breaking my barrier?" the voice of the innocence changed from male to female.

_I'm coming Lavi._ I thought pushing at the door. "I'm coming!"

"No, you have to stay here with me!" it said as I opened the door, "You're mine to play with for all eternity!"

As I broke through the door I noticed Lavi standing not too far off, tears still in his eyes. "Lavi," I sighed walking over to him, "Lavi, I'm sorry. I didn't realize until now… but you're the only thing that matters to me in the whole world. I wouldn't care if the world ended right now just as long as your smile was the last thing I got to see." I placed my hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him.

Then everything went black and I woke up sitting under the tree amidst a battle between Allen, Lavi and a couple Noah.

"She's awake! Road didn't break her!" Allen called to Lavi as he landed next to me, "Are you all right? We could use some of your help in this fight."

I was confused but nodded at Allen standing up and activating my innocence spinning around to face Road, "If you ever do something like that to me again, you'd better hide your body really well!"

"But you didn't do any damage to me while you were there," Road replied before three long pieces of sharp wood appeared at various places in her torso, they were bloody.

"Oh, but didn't you see those shards of wood fly at you?" I smiled, "You're just lucky that I wanted to see Lavi so badly or I would have taken your head off."

"Well then… You're pretty impressive, until we meet again," she smiled and then called to her comrades and the battle stopped.

"Thanks for protecting the innocence," Allen said coming to stand next to me.

"I did what?" I asked.

"Or well, I guess the innocence more protected you, but they weren't able to get it thanks to you," Allen said.

"I saw everything in that nightmare that Road put you through," the image of Daren walked over to me.

"Don't come anywhere near me!" I said taking a step back.

"I'm sorry that I started that problem. I was enamored by the pretty exorcist that came to protect me," it smiled.

"Are you all right?" Lavi's voice startled me from behind.

"I'm fine," my eyes started watering as I saw the depressed look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"I heard what you said. I guess I always knew but I didn't want to believe it…" Lavi said, "So let's just get the damn innocence and get out of here."

"What did he hear?" I asked Allen.

"Something about settling for him… That he wasn't important…" Allen sighed, "I thought it was Road playing mind tricks on us but you looked so awake…"

I felt tears start to fall from my eyes, "Can you get the innocence by yourself? I need a moment alone with him."

"Sure, take all the time you need," Allen said.

I ran after Lavi, tears still flowing freely and stopped in front of him, "You're an idiot!" I said looking up at the tears forming in his eyes, he was obviously holding back a lot of choked up emotion.

"What are you talking about? No, why do you even care? I'm the least important person to you anyway!" Lavi growled.

"Do you know how much it hurts me to hear you say that?" I asked, "God Lavi, I thought you knew that I had strong feelings for you! I may have felt like I was settling in the past but I would have never said you weren't important to me even if I felt like I was settling for you!"

"So you are settling for me? God Lynessa, you're such a hypocrite!" Lavi shouted.

"I said 'was' Lavi, was…" I felt the tears running from my eyes so heavily that I was starting to choke on my words, "Lavi… I…I lo… I love you!"

"What?" Lavi's voice cracked.

"I love you! I was stupid not to see it sooner but I would die if you were gone! I have no reason to live without you! Lavi…" I couldn't finish my rant before his lips met mine. There were tears streaming down his face now too and I could feel the wetness of his face against mine as his lips moved with mine. Up until now I'd held myself back when he kissed me but I couldn't allow myself to control my emotions. Suddenly there was no room for Daren in my heart and I found myself wanting, more than anything that Allen would fail in his fight with the Millennium Earl so that I would have no future to go back to. I wanted so badly to stay here with Lavi in this moment, forever.

Then Lavi broke his embrace on me and brushed the tears from my eyes, "Do you know how good it felt to hear you say that?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" I said wrapping my arms up around his neck and pressing my lips back against his. He did not hesitate before pulling me into him and kissing me fast and hard. The way his mouth moved against mine cause my lips to part and I found his teeth on my bottom lip as he pulled I felt a sort of pain, but it was a good pain. My breath was coming in gasps before long and I could feel his breath coming in short gasps too. I could feel my body against his and somehow I wanted to be closer though it seemed completely impossible.

"All right you two… break it up!" Allen's voice broke my train of emotions and Lavi broke out of my grasp.

"Thanks for ruining the mood, Allen!" Lavi growled.

"Only returning the favor, after all… how many times did you barge in when Lenalee and I wanted to be alone?" Allen laughed, "Besides, we have to hurry up and get this innocence back to headquarters.

"Does it still have a crush on Lynessa?" Lavi asked.

"Yes and no. It's agreed to leave her to you, Lavi," Allen laughed, "I didn't know innocence could have emotion quite like that. Usually it just reacts to its user but it almost seems to be it's own user…"

"Well then, let's get going," Lavi said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me along with him.

Upon arriving back at headquarters we were greeted by Daniel and Komui. Komui was extremely unhappy, "What the hell were the two of you thinking? Keeping a dog in headquarters?" he yelled.

"I just couldn't leave him out on the street!" I said.

"You kept the dog?" Allen growled, "I thought I told you to leave it in the woods?"

"You did, but I couldn't…" I said.

Just then the innocence that Allen had just collected started resonating a high-pitched sound before spinning out of control and hitting Daniel in the forehead. Almost instantaneously his fur turned silver looking almost like metal and his eyes started glowing green.

"Daniel?" I asked kneeling down by the dog I'd made my friend. Lavi joined me and Daniel nodded his head wagging his tail.

"Three pieces of innocence?" Komui gasped, "That's never been heard of before…"

I smiled at Daniel patting him on the head, "Looks like they'll let you stay after all."

"He wouldn't have gone anywhere anyway," Lavi said rubbing my shoulders.

**A/N: Yay ubberly long chapter! Sorry for the mini cliffy but I'm too tired to continue this chapter. So I'd just like to say thanks everyone for reading I really appreciate the views but you know what I'd love even more? A REVIEW! What can I do better? Do you love parts? Do you hate parts? Do you like characters? Do you hate characters? Is there anything you'd like to see? ANSWER SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
